Five Friends
by Cowgirl in Converse
Summary: Heres the deal. Robin, Raven and Kid Flash are in our world. Liveing with these to goofy teenage girls! what could possibly happen? RobinXOC. Kid FlashXOC some RavenXJericho. Read and Review!Last Upadted 5132006
1. Next Stop the Cabin!

Ok this story is Dedicated to My friend Sandy. Who has been one of the coolest people I've ever met if not the coolest. So with out farther delay. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the teen Titans . Cus if I did I would have Made Kid Flash and Jinx Kiss in the Sandwich seen. Jericho and Raven would be madly in love with each other. Beast Boy and Terra would be together. And Wondergirl (Donna) would have been in the season (s) Oh and Kid Flash would have showed up LONG before season 5!. Oh and THEY WOULDN'T BE CANCCLED! See any of that? No. BUT i do Own Dream. and sandy is Ownd By A Figure of Your Immagionation!

* * *

Five teens rode though a forest trial on there horses. Laughing talking and just having a good time like Teenagers on Saturday should!

A raven haired Boy named Richard Grayson. , or as he was more commonly known as in the group Robin. The Leader of the Teen Titans in Jump City. Who at the moment was riding a coal black stallion named Demon. He lead the way though the trail laughing at something one of the others in the group had said.

The Second Person in the group was a girl who's Name was Sandy. She was a bout the same height as Richard was she had dark brown ,nearly black, hair with brown eyes , And the kind of person that you always wanted to be around simply because she was just a blast to be around! Sandy rode on a lovely Palomino Mare by the name of Phantom. Sandy also had a super powers that not many ,including her parents, knew about. She had Telekinesis.

Next came a Purple haired girl who's name was Raven. A member of the Teen Titans. She went by the name Rachel Roth when she was in town with her friends. She Rode a dapple Grey mare by the name of Shadow.

The Next person in the group was a dark black girl by the name of Dream. She was rather tall and had he rather long hair (A/N: Think about half the length of Starfire's but below the shoulders) pulled back in a pony tail. Her dark Blue eyes glance down at her Sorrel Gelding named The Flash. But Most every one called him Flash. That is If They didn't won't Dream to drop kick them to the next year!. Dream also had supers powers. Well tow. She could run at Super Speed and she could heal people

The Last Person in the last in the line was a rather tall, slim red haired blue eyed boy Named (A/N: Who ever guessed this was coming by the time I hit Red haired gets a cookie! That must mean COOCKIES FOR EVERY ONE:D) Wallace West ,but Had his friends (and then some) call him Wally. He was THE Kid Flash an honorary member of the Teen Titans. Wally was riding a White, brown black , reddish Mix Paint stallion Named Lunar Storm. But was called Storm.

"Ok Sandy if You do not watch where your horse is walking Your gona walk right over a cliff!" Dream said in a rather annoyed voice. Sandy had almost sent her horse running to yet tree!. Sandy sighed and giggled and said in a fake annoyed voice" Well If You Robin and KF would stop making my laugh I could watch where I'm riding!". Raven just shook her head and said " dream Give up Your not gona get any where trying to talk to her. Dream looked at Raven with a raised eye brow and said "Well Raver that's what You said about me dating Wally. And Thus You were wrong there as well. You seem to be wrong a lot lately! I Do think your losing your touch!"

This Then every one ,but raven laughing. Raven glared at dream over her shoulder and said " DREAM ITS RAVEN! TO RAVER NOT RAVIE! NOT RAE-RAE! RAVEN!" dream giggled. She _LOVED_ making Raven mad. Since Raven was like a sister she knew raven always new why she did it and let her get by with it some times.

Richard said " If You al would Kindly stop bickering long enough for me to say.. We are at the cabin!" This sent cheers though at the same group. The Cabin was a two story rather large Cabin with six bed rooms a game room a fair sized kitchen and a large den with a flat screen TV.

Dream said " Next stop. The Cabin for a week of rest, gaming. Riding and NO school!" this time every one in the group cheered and let out Yahoos and Huzzahs and what not!

* * *

Me:Well?

Kid Flash: Was it Good?

Raven:Tell Dream. She need to know some one(besides us) Liked it!

Me: What they said! Please be no flamers!

Kid Flash: Yes making her sad is not good!

Me: that right!

Raven:do flame And Kid Flahs and I shall be FORCED to hunt you down and hurt you! got it?

Me; thanks For reading! Oh and Nice Comments and suggestions a MOST welcome!

Day Dreamerthe TTSpeed Demon111


	2. Singing,Pillows and Water!

HEYYA! I'm back! And I got lets see ONE REVIEW! Ok and lets see HOW MANY READ MY STORY?12! Ok that's not a lot of folks but still! Couldn't you all review! Would it be so hard! I mean just say good or bad! I don't care just review! Now then I mite should let you read the story .

* * *

Disclaimer: I own the following. Dream, My HORSE flash, and about a dollar in pennies! Sandy is an original but she is my best friend A Figure of Your Immagionation. so i don't own her!

* * *

This story is dedicated to My best friend A Figure of Your Immagionation A.K.A Sandy!

* * *

The Five tried teens shuffled in to the huge wood cabin and over to where a few couches were and each collapsed on the couch out of breath and very tired from the long ride then the hole untacking process then the very long walk from the barn to the cabin caring all there lugged. Needless to say they were beat!  
" Ok I have an idea!" Dream started " We all go chose our rooms unpack and then we'll all go to the den relax and what ever." All the others looked at each other nodded and decide it was the best and they all trudged up stairs and slit off in to the different bed rooms. 

An hour later they all walked in to the Den looking a bit more relaxed and not so tired. Dream and Wally sat on a loveseat. Raven sat alone in a large arm chair. Richard and Sandy chose to sit on a large couch. Dream picked up a small black remote and turned on the radio to a country station , and out the speakers came Martina McBride's This One's for the Girls. All the girl, including Raven, Started singing along with the radio.

_This is for all you girls about thirteen  
High school can be so rough, can be so mean  
Hold onto, onto your innocense  
Stand your ground when everybody's giving in_

This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about twenty-five  
In little apartments just trying to get by  
Living on, on dreams and Spaghetti-Os  
Wondering where your life is gonna go

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about forty-two  
Tossing pennies into the fountain of youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls

Yeah we're all the same inside  
From one to ninety-nine

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls  


By this point both boys were on the floor groaning and begging the girls to change it and stop singing to it, not that there singing was bad. No it was very good but the boys just didn't like the song (A/N: hmm I wonder why! Heheh) . At this point it was radio commercial. The girls took that time to beat the boys with some of the pillows on the couch, but after five minutes of that they all got tried and fell back in to there seats. Soon after the girls stopped beating the poor boys with the couch pillows another song came on. It was Collin Raye's 'Little Red Rodeo' witch every sang along with.

_Well the note said you've had time to think about it  
Looks like to me you're feeling kinda crowded  
You're not looking for anything permanent here  
So my Rodeo's packed and it's in goodbye gear_

So I shot down to the Longhorn Diner  
Her sister works there and she'd know where to find her  
She said you did not hear this from me  
All I'll say is momma's got that place out in Monterey

Oh, how fast can I go  
Gotta catch that little red Rodeo  
She drove off with my heart I got to let her know  
Need the girl in that little red Rodeo  
Texas plates, candy apple red Rodeo

Two towns back I showed your photograph  
And the gas station man just started to laugh  
She said I might see you in this old bucket of rust  
And said "Good luck boy just follow that cloud of dust"

Oh, how fast can I go  
Gotta catch that little red Rodeo  
She drove off with my heart I got to let her know  
Need the girl in that little red Rodeo  
Texas plates, candy apple red Rodeo

Maybe I was stradling the fence just like she said  
It took her leavin' just to get it through my head  
She's the one and only it's over, that's it  
I'm committed I'm in love and I'm desperate  
She's a good ways gone but I'm closing the gap  
If I have to I'll chase her clear across the map

Oh, how fast can I go  
Gotta catch that little red Rodeo  
She drove off with my heart I got to let her know  
Need the girl in that little red Rodeo  
Texas plates, candy apple red Rodeo

Yeah, how fast can I go  
Gotta catch that little red Rodeo  
She drove off with my heart I got to let her know  
Need the girl in that little red Rodeo  
Texas plates, candy apple red Rodeo

Oh, how fast can I go  
Gotta catch that little red Rodeo  
She drove off with my heart I got to let her know  
Need the girl in that little red Rodeo  
Texas plates, candy apple red Rodeo

By this time they were all thirst from either the singing or the talking both were true for all so Dream and sandy went to get some water for them all. Wally and Richard insisted Raven stayed as a hostage that way the girls wouldn't attack them with who knows what from the kitchen.

Dream was the first to walk back in to the room with three glasses in her hands and she was shortly followed y sandy with two. They al handed the glasses to every one and kept on for them selves then took there seats again.  
Raven said " For the record never leave me with them again! I swear they were looking at me like they were just planning on how they could toss me in the lake!" wally looked innocently at the glaring Dream and Sandy and said "It was only Dick. Dick! And Dick alone!" This sent the girls glaring at Richard who said " thanks West. Sick the killer females on me!" Wally smiled and said " Any time buddy!" Richard just shot a glare at wally and muttered somthing aboutwally being a'stupid speedster'.

* * *

Ok that was a but longer then my last chapter.. The songs mad a difference but I hope it was for the best. So please Now review! Please! You don't need to be a member of the site to review if you think you do! Oh and before I forget. I don't own "This One's for the Girls" or "Little Red Rodeo"!

* * *

Seeya!

* * *

Day Dream A.K.A TTSpeed Demon 


	3. ITS SNOWING!

I got nothing to say before the chapter but REVIEW! Thank you. Now then.. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The next day Sandy Awoke to see out her window a beautiful fresh layer of pure white snow! She jumped out of her bed run across the hall in to dreams room shrieking with delight.  
"  
Dream! Dream Wake up! It snowed last night! WAKE UP!" Sandy said as she shock Dream trying to get her to wake up.

Dream groaned and turned over undisturbed and mumbled something 'sandy go way'. Sandy glared at the sleeping Dream then a devilish smile appeared on Sandy's face She used her powers to brake off a dead stick form the tree, and started poking dream with and said " Dreamer WAKE UP NOW!" Dream jumped up when sandy started poking her and said " Ok! I'm UP! Happy no-" dream glanced out the window and saw the snow and started screaming an d shrieking and said " ITS SNOWING! OH MY IT SNOWED!" she and sandy started jumping around screaming and shrieking about how it had snowed.  
Dream said "Ok! You go wake up robin. I'll go wake up Wally! I bet Rae is already up!" Sandy nodded and dashed off to robins room as dream zipped off at super speed to go wake up Wally.

Sandy ran in to Robin's Room and started jumping up and down on his bed screaming at the top of her lungs " Robin! Wake up! Wake UP!". Richard opens his eyes angrily and said " Sandy. What on earth are you doing? It is 8 In the morning!" Sandy squealed and said "its snowing! Its snowing!" Richard jumped out of bed and ran to his window and said "OH MY! IT IS!" Sandy said "I'll go change in to some warmer clothes and we'll met D and KF in the den!" Robin nodded and Sandy ran off to her room to change and robin started changing.

Mean while Sandy was getting Robin up Dream was getting Wally up. Dream ran at supper speed in to Wally's room and started shaking him and bouncing up and down on the bed. " Wally wake up! Its snowing! It snowed! WALLY WAKE UP!" Wally pushed her off the bed shoved her off the bed. Dream hit the floor with a 'thud' and an 'ow!'. Dream stood and glared at Wally and said "_**WALLACE RUDOUOH WEST! GET UP NOW**_!" Dream ripped the sheets out from under him , and this time he hit the floor with the 'thud' and the 'ow!'. He stood up and ask "Dream, what was that for?" Dream pointed at the window and said " its snowing! " Dream nodded and said" Very good young speedster! Now then shall we get changed in to some warmer clothes and go to the den and wait for Sandy and robin?" Wally smiled nodded and said "yep!" and dream speed off to her room to change and wally changed at super speed.

A Few minutes later Sandy, Dream, Wally and Richard all filled in to the den. And then all ran to the door jumping out in to the snow dead set on a snow bal fight.. Boys _**VS**_ Girls!

A Few hours Of Boys getting Creamed by the girls (mainly Sandy's good aim and Dreams super speed) they all sat in the snow slightly panting for breath. 

"OK we give girls.. Can we go back inside now?" a panting robin Begged. Dream looked at the other girls and said to the boys " Well. We guess.. IF You boys build us a nice big warm fire in the fire place in the den. She looked as if she was wiling to chain them to a tree till they did so. The boys gave nervous looks at each other nodded and dashed in to the house and in a matter of moments they were all sitting in the den in front of a nice warm fire talking and laughing.

A few moments of the quite they were all board so sandy suggested that they each tell they group the Most embarrassing thing that ever happened them.

Sandy said" Ok since it was my idea I'll start first unless some one else wants to…" she looked at everyone who looked like there were in a line up to be killed or something.

"Ok lets see It was about a month ago. I was walking down the rode with dream and raven and a tripped on a rock and fell in horse manure" They all slightly giggled at this . Even sandy who now found it funny but at the time was bout read to strangle Dream and Raven for laughing. Dream said "I remember that.. You had to burn your shirt!" Raven tried to hide her laughter and said " Yeah then we buried the ashes!.. There still in your back yard to aren't that?" sandy nodded and said "yep now then.. Robin its your turn!"

Robin looked thoughtful for a moment then sad.. It was the time Starfire was going to get married to that jello thing. And I jumped out of the ship and was gasping for air" All the girls laughed at this. Wally just gave him a look that said 'dude I am SOOOO glade I'm not you right now' but said to him " robin We all do stupid things over hot girls like Starfire." Dream glared at Wally for the comment and he just sunk down behind one of the couches. " Ok Now its.. Dreams Turn!" declared a Blushing Robin. Dream said" Ok let see..hmmmm" Raven said" Oh stop delaying Dream and Just tell us!" Dream said' Ok ok…. Lets see It was yesterday on the trip up here when I fell asleep on wally" Dream started to blush" and then _SOMBODY_ took a picture of it!" she looked at Raven with a deadly glare. Sandy said with devilish smile on her face" Ok seeing how Wally's face is as Red as his hair we're gona skip him just to be nice and go straight To raven.." raven said.. Um…. The time I hugged Beast Boy..( A/N BBRAE Shippers don't kill me! I was one of you! Don't kill me please!) I am forever grossed out" Dream Giggled and said' what kind of weirdo would even _THINK_ bout hugging.. Him?" All the girls giggled bout this.

After a this Raven went to Bed leaving Sandy, dream ,Robin and wally in the living room sitting in front of the fire. Sandy cuddled up to robin Both of them sleeping peacefully. Dream sat in Wally's lap, his arms around her waist, her head gently resting on his shoulder sleeping peacefully as well..

And for the first time in hours the house was quite..

* * *

Ok this chapter took a little longer then I'd like but I finally got it! So YAY ME! Oh and important note! I will be out of town Next Weekend! Because my Older brother is graduating from collage! So I am going to his graduation! So if I do not reply to your Reviews or anything. that's why

* * *

Love, Dream the TTSpeed Demon 


	4. Ice

Hey ya'll I'd like to thank **Irish Whirlwind** for her review! Sorry this chapter took so long I had a bit of a writers block. Oh and thanks all of those who review (even if I forget our name I still thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans there would be a season six+sniff+ but I down own Dream! And Sandy is owned by A Figure of Your Immagionation

* * *

Dedicated To: Sandy A.K.A A Figure of Your Immagionation

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans there would be a season six+sniff+ but I down own Dream! And Sandy is owned by A Figure of Your Immagionation Dedicated To: Sandy A.K.A A Figure of Your Immagionation 

A day later Sandy and Dream were playing pool in the Game Room and talking (AN:coughgossipingcough)."Sandy You'll never believe who I saw yesterday at the mall with RAVEN! Yes Our Raven!" Sandy's eyes widened and asked "Who! Who!" Dream said" it was that Dude that looks like Bo Duke (AN: If you watch the older versions of the dukes of Hazzard you'll see that Bo Duke does look like this dude) um.. What his name?" Sandy said "You mean Jericho! OH MY! This is Huge!" Dream said" yeah that's him. And get this Raven was. Brace your self… SMILEING! No Lie! Raven can smile!" Sandy gasped and said " No Way! Get out of town! Tell all!" they forgot bout the game and leaned against the pool table and dream started telling her every thing. " Ok I was caching my breath after running around the world a few times then shopping for Rob's Birthday next weekend I saw them at the Smoothie Shack! Sharing a smoothie and looking like they were both having a good time!" Sandy said in a squeal like voice "This is the biggest thing since you and Wally!" This sent the girls in to a fit of laughter

Little did the girls know while they were talking they Richard and Wally were hiding behind the couch in the game room easdropping on them. Richard said "so this is what they do when they say there going to play pool!" wally shushed him and they went back to easdropping .

Dream and Sandy started laughing so hard the fell on the couch laughing. Squishing the boys when they fell on it. "Ouch!" Wally yelped in a whisper. Robin clasped his hand over Wally's mouth hoping they hadn't been heard. Dream stopped laughing and looked around and looked at sandy and they both jumped up at the same time and moved the couch over to see a hiding Wally and Robin. Dream placed both hands on her hips and slightly glared at them and asked " Richard. Wallace. Could you both kindly tell my what were you doing behind the couch?" both boys gulped and wally said in a horrified voice" um….nothing'…." both robin and Wally looked like the were about to wet them selves. Dream raised an eye brow and said " Really? 'Cus to me it looks like you were easdropping." The boys turned pale and dashed to door running out of the room as fast as there legs could possible carry them. After the boys had left the room the girls giggled slightly and Dream asked "Do we really wona go after them?" they looked at each other for a second then they said at the same time " Yeah!" And ran after the boys. Dream going after Wally and Sandy after Robin

A few moments later Sandy had Robin tied up and was sitting on top of him painting her nails no less and looking very happy! Robin on the other hand looked like he was gona kill her which if he could move he mite just do!" I'll get you go this sandy!" Sandy Smiled and said' and my little dog to Right Robbie?" Robin mumbled under his breath and hissed at her.

Dream followed Wally across some ocean who's name she couldn't remember and though a mountain range and though a few valleys. Once the reached china the part they were running over was Very ice and it was hard for Dream to keep her footing but hoped they'd get out of this ice and snow before she fell. She saw wally who was acting like it was a nice spring day walk! Dream stepped on an ice rock and that was it! He balance had had it! She came falling down to the cold icy ground twisting her leg very badly as she fell. Wally heard her scream as she fell and skidded to a stop and turned around to see what had happened . When he saw her gripping her leg and tears flowing down her eyes he zipped over to her and said "Dream are you ok?" Wally mentally slapped him self '_duh Wally she wouldn't be crying and every thing if she was!_' "what happened?" Dream said though tears "I'll be fine all I gota do is get Rae to heal me." she thought to her self '_I have healing powers and I can't heal my self. that's a rip off!_' "I was running and I started to loose my balance and I stepped on an icy rock and I fell and" She broke in to sobs feeling very stupid. Wally hugged her and said "ok lets just get back to the cabin" and before she could say anything he picked her up bridle-style and ran at light speed back to the cabin

When they got back and Sandy and Robin saw dream and asked what happened and wally said' She fell on an icy rock in China I think she broke her leg" Robin asked "Dream why don't you just heal you leg?" Dream said " If I could don't you think I would?" Sandy said" You got healing powers but you can't heal your self?" Dream nodded Sandy said " what a rip off" Dream slightly giggled and said' I thought the same thing. I'll just gota wait till Rae gets back for her to heal my leg ." Sandy smiled devilishly as Wally Set dream gently on the couch and she jumped to her feet and tied him up and said "Don't you to NEVER let your guard down around us?" Wally sighed and Robin said "welcome my friend glad to see I am not alone now.' Wally slightly glared at Robin and said " WhoBird Brain just cracked a joke! Who next! BATMAN!" This sent every one ,accept Robin who had not found that funny, in to a fit of laughter.

A Few Hours later the girls where sitting in the snow staring at the boys who were tied up in a tree by the drive way in only there boxers and t-shirts (the master plot of Sandy) looking much like a couple of pinyatas! Just then raven walked up the drive way and looked at Robin and Wally as if to say 'what did do to the girls?' and grinned devilishly and said "what did they do?" Sandy jumped up and said smiling "easdropping!" Dream said "On a VERY private conversation!" Raven saw the way dreams leg looked and could sense something ha happened to it and asked" Dream what happened to your leg?" Dream said "Oh just chasing wally across China and I slipped don an Icy rock. Would you please heal it?" Raven raised an eye brow and said" I though you had healing powers?" Dream said "I do .Just can't heal my self. Other people. Yes. myself. No. tragic isn't it?" Raven said "if you says so. I will heal your leg" She walked over to dream and placed her hand on dreams injured leg and he hand started to glow light blue.

After a few minutes Raven said "Ok it's a now just a sprain. that's the best I can do for now it will just have to heal on its own now" dream sighed and said "thanks Rave" Raven would let the nickname slide just this once and said "Ok I am going inside now." and walked in side the house saying something about Wally and robin turning in to Popsicles.

Dream said "Ok sandy lets get them down from there then Lets get In side" and she untied the rope from the tree and lowed them from the tree and sandy untied the rope from the boys and they both ran in to the house shivering. Sandy used her powers and made a green disk under dream and used it to carry Dream inside the house where Raven was making ho chocolate for all of them and wally and robin where warming up by the fie and bundled up in a thousand blankets on robins part seeing as Wally's own body heat had kept him fairly warm. Sandy sat Dream by wally who cuddled up to him. Wally put his arm around Dream and kissed her forehead. Sandy sat by robin and rested her head on his shoulder and didn't notice Him blushing at that. Raven looked Sandy and Robin and Dream and Wally and couldn't help her self but smile. Every thing with all there lives were going great. Hers included.She set on a bar stool and sighed contentedly and watched her friends and the fire.

* * *

OK I won't four reviews! That can't be that hard! Please! Just four! its all I'm asking+starts to cry+ PLEASE! I am not to proud to beg! ….

Raven: Please Review!

Kid Flash: Yeah Look at her! She tries hard and needs at lest four reviews!

TTSpeed Demon: Review or I'll sick a very mad Raven and Kid Flash on you! Please! And thank you!

-Yours truly

TTSpeed Demon


End file.
